bakugnnewvestrioafandomcom-20200214-history
Ingram
Write the text of your articngram's Attribute is Ventus. Ingram has massive multiple wings and has armored plates to protect his body. His eyes can see objects from miles away. His feathers are now metallic and can now withstand fire.and he has an powerful tail. He becomes Shun's Guardian Bakugan when Shun saved him from the Vestals and is the successor to Storm Skyress to become Shun's Guardian Bakugan. All of Ingram's versions have a face half covered by his hair. Animehttp://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ingram&action=edit&section=3Edit Bakugan: New Vestroiahttp://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ingram&action=edit&section=4Edit After Shun arrived in New Vestroia, he rescued Ingram from the Vestals while they were capturing Bakugan and Ingram remained in his debt. Ingram is also the one who told Shun about the Vestals. Despite being male in the Japanese version, in the English dub there was a small debate on Ingram's true gender, as Ingram sounded like a woman and referred to as a 'she' by Elico in episode 22, but is later referred as 'he' by official website. Ingram was confirmed to be male. Ingram is the first Bakugan that can change form. Ingram is very obedient to Shun and very caring and understandable of him. In episode 6, Shun comes and aids Dan and Drago with the help of Ingram and his Bakugan Trap Hylash attackPrimo Vulcan and defeated the Number Two Vexos: Gus Grav. Shun, Ingram, and Hylash manage to beat Altair and Wired in the form of Meta Altair and defeated Lync Volan by double teaming on it, only because they needed to make the power of the Alpha City Dimension controller to critical mass so they could destroy it. When it was destroyed, Ingram and the other Bakugan gained their physical form. In episode 15, Ingram explains to Shun that no matter what happens, you are not alone. Shun then explains that he cannot lose Ingram just like he lost Skyress. Ingram seems to know Shun just like Skyress does and have the same amount of care. Ingram also mentions in the episode that he is an old friend of Alpha Hydranoid. When Shun was defeated and got captured Ingram was in ball form in his pod at the belt of it. In episode 20, when Shun and the others were freed, their Bakugan were out of the belts and told them if they were all right, and Drago and Nemus broke the Beta City Dimension controller. Ingram and the rest of the Resistance Bakugan were in physical form and escaped. Ingram later tags with Elfin to take down Hades andElico to distract the Vexos from stopping the Resistance from destroying the Gamma City Dimension Controller. In episode 25, Ingram along with Elfin and Thunder Wilda try to tap the code of freeing the six warrior Bakugan with Marucho, Shun, and Mira. When Storm Skyress says that she is part of Shun's past, Ingram becomes his official new partner. In episode 27, Ingram evolves due to the Six Ancient Soldiers giving their Attribute Energies to Drago and the others. Ingram receives Oberus's attribute energy. He evolved into Master Ingram. ;Ability Cards *'Wind Power, Soaring Strike Shot': Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Ingram. *'Continuous Dance Phoenix Position': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Shadow Echo': Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. *'Shadow Split': Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and, adds 200 Gs to Ingram. *'Armored Victory': Nullifies the opponent's ability and, adds 200 Gs to Ingram. *'Thunderbolt Torrential Wave '(Double Fangs, Jade Wind Shot): Adds 200 Gs to Ingram and every ventus bakugan that you control and, combines their power levels. *'Armored Mega Dome': Adds 200 Gs to Ingram. Evolutionhttp://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ingram&action=edit&section=5Edit :Main article: Master Ingram Ingram evolved into Ventus Master Ingram in episode 27 of New Vestroia, after the Six Ancient Soldiers gave him and the other Resistance Bakugan their Attribute Energies. He now resembles a ninja warrior He now has one pair of wings, bladed gauntlets, golden-black ninja armor and the ability to combine with Shadow Wing to form Ninjitsu Master Ingram Triviahttp://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ingram&action=edit&section=6Edit *In the game, a Darkus Ingram can have either blue or yellow "hair" depending on if it is BakuSteel or not. *Once Ingram has opened, there is a small bird-like mask that you can pull over its face. *Shun's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan Dimensions is Ventus Ingram. *The highest G-Power for Ingram is the Baku-Legacy Darkus Ingram with 790 Gs. *Ingram could be a reference to animals who change gender. *Ingram's bird transformation is similar to Airazor from Beast Wars. *In the game Defenders of the Core, Ingram is refered as to a female. *Sometimes he is called Cosmic Ingram by Shun in the anime. *He looks similar to Hawktor in Bakugan Form. *He is Shun's first male bakugan as his guardian. le here!